


Ballet vs Batman

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Batman - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Just because she's going to ballet it doesn't mean she can't still be like Batman





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Welcome back! Here's another little number for ya that I've had done for a while, just haven't actually gotten around to uploading. Found this picture a while back that instantly sparked inspiration for this gem.
> 
> Quick note, it was pointed out to me that this story is very similar to one that a friend of mine, Orlissa wrote back in January. Obviously it didn't even cross my mind when I wrote this, and I in no way meant to plagiarize or copy. It's purely coincidental. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

"First day of ballet, Jess, are you ready?" Skye asks her four year old daughter as they walk hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, her one year old son Andy sitting comfortably on her hip.

Jessica shrugs, using one hand to play with the fabric of her pink ballet skirt. "I guess. Why do I hafta wear a skirt?" she asks her mom. "Batman doesn't hafta wear a skirt."

"I know he doesn't, angel. But the school wants you to wear a skirt," Skye tells the little girl as they approach the front of the dance school. "Plus, your daddy and I think you look very cute in it."

"I'm not cute, mommy," Jessica says seriously. "I'm a big girl."

Skye fights the smile that wants to grow on her face. "I know you are, Jess. But that doesn't mean you can't be cute too. I'm a big girl and daddy still thinks I'm cute."

"He has to. You're married."

Skye laughs quietly. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Skye smiles down at her daughter and then lets go of her hand briefly to open the door.

Jessica steps inside in front of Skye, her ballet shoes covered feet shuffling across the floor.

"Wow," Skye breathes out when they step inside, "this is a really nice place."

"Hello."

Skye turns her head to see an older woman with grey hair pulled up into a tight bun approaching her.

"Hi." Skye gives her a small smile as she grabs Jessica's hand in hers again. "You must be Mrs. Kramer."

The woman nods. "The one and only. But please, call me Diane."

"Well, Diane, I'm Skye, and this is Jessica." She looks down at her daughter. "She's the one who's starting in your class today."

Diane smiles down at Jessica. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm very excited to have you in my class. Are you excited?"

Jessica shrugs. "I guess."

"Well then we'll just have to see about getting you more excited," Diane says. She looks back up at Skye. "Are you going to be sitting in on the class today?"

"If it's not any trouble," Skye replies.

"Oh not at all," Diane tells her. "We usually have one or two parents sitting in on a class. More so on the first day than any other. Will anyone else be joining you besides this cutie?" she smiles at Andy.

"Nope, just me and Andy," Skye says.

"Daddy's at work," Jessica supplies.

Skye nods. "Yes he is. But he asked me to take lots of pictures of you dancing so that he can look at them at home later."

"That's a great plan," Diane says. "Now then, shall we get to class? Come with me, sweetie." Diane holds her hand out to Jessica.

"Go on, Jess." Skye gently nudges her daughter after receiving a hesitant look from the young girl. "Your brother and I will be right in. I'm just going to call daddy and let him know that we're here."

"Okay." Jessica grabs her teachers' hand and follows her into the dance room.

Reaching into her pocket, Skye pulls out her cell phone, unlocks it, and quickly dials Grant's number. She holds the phone up to her ear and waits for it to ring.

_"Hello?"_

She smiles. "Hey, babe."

_"Skye, hey. Everything alright?"_

She nods. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just wanted to call and let you know that we are at the dance school."

_"And how is it?"_

"It's a really nice place."

_"I meant the class."_

"Oh, right. It hasn't actually started yet, we just got here. But Jess is in there right now getting ready, I think. I'm going to stay and watch the class, take some pictures for you to see later."

_"Thank you."_

She smiles. "No problem. I'm going to go now; I just wanted to let you know we were here. We'll see you at home."

_"I love you."_

"I love you too. Andy, say bye to daddy." She holds the phone near the baby's mouth.

"Dada!" Andy shouts into the phone.

 _"I love you, Andy,"_ Grant says.

Skye pulls the phone away from her son and holds it back to her ear. "I love you, babe. Now get back to work."

He chuckles. _"Alright, bye."_

"Bye."

Pulling her phone down, she ends the call and shoves the device back into her pocket.

She looks at her son and smiles at him. "Should we go inside and watch sister?" Andy just babbles in response, reaching for Skye's necklace.

Skye smiles. "I'll take that as a yes." She presses a kiss to the baby's cheek before making her way inside the rehearsal room.

Moving over to the far side of the room where she sees a bunch of other adults, Skye sits down on one of the padded benches, shifting Andy into her lap and setting his diaper bag down at her feet.

"He's adorable."

Skye turns her head to see a red-haired woman sitting next to her, a small smile on her face. Skye gives her a smile back. "Thanks."

"How is old he?"

"Just turned one," Skye replies. She looks down at her son. "Andy, can you say hi to the nice lady?"

Andy just looks up at the other woman, then reaches a hand out towards her.

The woman smiles and takes hold of Andy's hand, giving it a small shake. "Hello, handsome." She looks back at Skye. "He's absolutely precious."

"Thanks," Skye replies. "His dad and I think so too. I'm Skye, by the way."

"Heather," the woman replies. "Is this your first time at a ballet class?"

Skye nods. "Mm-hmm. You?"

"Second year, actually. My little girl Lauren is the cute little red head at the front of the line at the bar, looking so concentrated and everything."

"She's adorable," Skye says with a smile.

Heather smiles back. "Thank you. Which one's yours?"

Skye turns her head to scan the line, looking for her daughter. "Jessica is..." She lets out a deep sigh before she continues, "the one hanging upside down on the bar."

"Mommy!" Jessica shouts from across the room when she sees her mom looking in her direction. "Mommy, look!"

"I see you, baby girl," Skye says back. "Please get down from there before you hurt yourself."

"But I'm just like Batman," Jessica retorts.

Skye closes her eyes and groans inwardly. This is going to be a long class.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to know your thoughts.
> 
> Also, I'm doing another Q&A for New Year's, just like I did last year. So if any of you out there have any questions for me about anything; my life, my like and dislikes, my fics, etc., just leave them in a comment down below or you can send them to my inbox on tumblr: skyeward-otp. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
